The present invention is directed to a mixture of powders which, with the addition of water, will form a gel which will introduce a fragrance and/or act as air freshener deodorizer.
To either add a fragrance to a room or to provide an air freshener, it is common to provide either the fragrance or deodorizer in the form of a gel. The gel will give off either a scent to mask undesirable odors, which may be smoke or cooking odors, or a deodorizer to remove the undesirable odors. In addition to using gels, which will add fragrance or freshen the air, it is also known to provide a wick arrangement which extends into a liquid which is either the fragrance, air freshener or deodorizer.